inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru
Haru Mizushima is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance Haru is a green Inkling Boy with fair skin, faded blue eyes, and a topknot hairstyle. In Semester 1, Haru wears a Squash Headband, a Blue Tentatek Tee, classic shorts, and Black Trainers. In Semester 2, Haru wears a Hickory Work Cap, a Dark Urban Vest, classic shorts, and Strapping Whites. At Umineko Coast High School, Haru wears a Hickory Work Cap, a School Cardigan, classic shorts, and Squid-Stich Slip-Ons. At Grizzco Market, Haru wears a Backwards Cap, a Squiddor Polo, classic shorts, and Cream Basics. At Umineko Coast Gym, Haru wears a Jogging Headband, a School Jersey, leggings, and N-Pacer Au. Bio Living in a small village, Haru used to live a peaceful and simple life with his family. Then all hell struck loose when not only his parents are killed, but their home was destroyed by the Octarian army. Now living with their grandparents, Haru struggles to work on this new life. Like with his sister, he joined Quantum 8 to get revenge on the Octarians for losing everything. As one of the more older members,he tries to stay calm and collected at all times,unlike his sister who has sort of a berserk button. He too enjoys the simple things in like, but the other male members try to get him into something modern. His goal for the Grand Splatfest is to get enough money to have a home where he and his sister can live by themselves. Info Name: Haru Mizushima Nickname: Brother(Ryo only), Sweathead, The Invisible Squid Gender: Male Age: 17 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Green Eye Color: Faded Blue Voice: Gaku Space Personality: Organized, Protective, Mellow, Stern, Calculating, Disconcerting Love Interest(s): None Level: 47 Rank: A+ Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: Trace St.Valentine, Evander Jordan, Kelly Haddock, Callista Slug, LaShawn Zale, Spencer Cruz, Ryo Mizushima Team Placement: Callout Friend(s): All of Quantum 8, Daniel, his grandparents Rival(s): The Splatinas, The Greefers, X Enemy(ies): The Greefers, X Family: Ryo(sister), unnamed deceased parents, Yuzu(aunt), Ringo(uncle), grandparents Likes: Caligraphy, looking out for Ryo, bird watching, supporting his friends Dislikes: Anything bad happening to Ryo, extreme styles, bitter foods Occupation: High school student, secret agent, part time worker Weapon of Choice: Mini Splatling, Hero Splatling Replica(as Agent 6), Tentatek Splattershot Outfits: Squash Headband/Blue Tentatek Tee/Black Trainers(default), Umineko Coast High School uniform, shrine outfit, New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol, Winter/Spring outfit, Grizzco Market uniform Trivia *Like with Ryo,Haru is also a Gemini. *When it comes to weapons,he's sort of a jack of all trades. *Haru's favorite foods are nabe and rissoto and his least favorite food is natto. *A lot of people confuse Haru and Ryo's ink colors for having both the same color when really,they're separate. *Whenever he spies an Octarian,Haru tries to resist Ryo from going on a rampage. *Haru's favorite band is unknown. He usually prefers traditional Japanese and Enka. *Even if they're the same age,Haru is younger than Ryo by 15 minutes. *Both Mizushimas got jobs in order to survive by themselves. Haru works at Grizzco Market,a self explanatory supermarket. *When not working at the market,he'll help at his grandparents' shrine temple. *Haru's favorite games are puzzles. *His position,Callout,will warn his teammates whenever the enemy is nearby. *He has a huge disliking towards Splashley due to her saying Tentatek is a weapon for 'babies'. *Sometimes Haru and Kelly will have a Splatling-off to see who is the better Splatling user. *Despite their actions,he wants to make peace with the Octarians. *Haru is self conscious about his hair and wishes it would be more shorter. Gallery Haru.jpg Haru Semester 1.jpg Haru Semester 2.jpg Haru Umineko Coast High School.jpg Haru Grizzco Market.jpg Haru Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Male Characters